


Восхождение

by kira_sky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Romance, Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/pseuds/kira_sky
Summary: Пойти всем вместе в поход — настоящий, в горы, с палаткой — предложил Гриша. Сказал, что это поможет Эрену и Зику лучше узнать друг друга. Подружиться.





	Восхождение

Эрен сразу решил, что это отличная идея. 

Пойти всем вместе в поход — настоящий, в горы, с палаткой — предложил Гриша. Сказал, что это поможет Эрену и Зику лучше узнать друг друга. Подружиться. 

Эрен согласился почти без раздумий. И потому, что был не против общения с Зиком, и потому, что любил проводить время с отцом — а такая возможность выдавалась нечасто. Да и в настоящий поход он никогда раньше не ходил. Так, выезжали с друзьями в ближайший лес с ночевкой на два дня, ничего серьезного. Зик согласился так же легко, и решение было принято единогласно.

С маршрутом тоже определились быстро. Как оказалось, Зик часто ходил в эти места и знал их, по его словам, как свои пять пальцев. Эрен даже слегка обиделся, заподозрив в этом излишнюю опеку — наверняка Зик считает его типичным городским мальчиком и потому предлагает самый простой маршрут. Если говорить начистоту, то он и был городским мальчиком, но играл в футбол за университетскую сборную, так что в своей выносливости не сомневался. Зик в ответ на его недовольную реплику только усмехнулся и заверил, что выбрал эту местность, потому что там красиво. Девчонок было решено не брать и пойти суровой мужской компанией. Похоже, те и не обиделись — сказали, что устроят себе девичник с походами по магазинам и прочей ерундой. 

Съездили в спортивный магазин за спальниками и дождевиками для Гриши и Эрена, у Зика все необходимое уже было. Из того немногого, что Эрен успел узнать о нем за несколько встреч — Зик очень много путешествовал и именно поэтому не приезжал к ним раньше. Было немного странно в двадцать лет узнать, что у тебя есть единокровный брат. Но Эрен считал себя достаточно взрослым, чтобы не устраивать по этому поводу драм. Жизнь есть жизнь, в ней всякое случается. К тому же Зик казался ему нормальным, может, даже классным, да и маме с Микасой нравился. 

Подготовка шла полных ходом, но за день до выезда Гришу внезапно вызвали на работу. В середине отпуска! Эрен был расстроен, предложил перенести поход, но отец уговорил идти без него — погода стояла идеальная, а в горах это и важное условие, и очень редкая удача.

— В следующий раз обязательно сходим втроем, — пообещал Гриша, провожая их, навьюченных рюкзаками, следующим утром.

***

— Да начнется восхождение братьев Йегеров! — торжественно провозгласил Зик, остановившись перед деревянной табличкой-указателем с информацией о первой вершине. А затем повернулся к Эрену, подмигнул и широко улыбнулся. Эрен улыбнулся в ответ.

Поначалу виды были достаточно скучные — их окружала сплошная стена деревьев, между которыми ползла вверх широкая дорога. Потрескавшаяся глинистая земля была по бокам глубоко продавлена колесами автомобилей. Солнце почти не пробивалось сюда, пахло сыростью, жужжали комары. Эрен подумал, что совсем не так представлял себе горы, и если бы не рассказы Зика об экзотических странах, уже пожалел бы, что вообще согласился. А так он слушал, в буквальном смысле разинув рот.

— Муха залетит, — шутил пару раз Зик. После истории о том, как однажды ему в рот залетел огромный шмель, выяснилось, что не шутил.

А потом, когда они вышли на хребет и деревья расступились, Эрен враз забыл все свои сомнения. Он просто таращился вокруг огромными от восторга глазами, только и успевая щелкать маленьким цифровым фотоаппаратом. 

— Без толку, — сказал на это Зик, — глубину на такую технику все равно не поймаешь. Лучше смотри и запоминай. 

Эрен полистал фотографии и с неохотой согласился — они действительно выглядели плоскими и не отражали всего того, что он наблюдал вокруг. Но фотографировать все же не перестал — надо же будет показать что-то родителям и Микасе.

Горы были светло-зелеными. И темно-зелеными. И синими, и серыми, и голубыми. Покрытыми густым, почти черным лесом и «лысыми». А еще они были пятнистыми — скользящие по небу облака отбрасывали на них свои причудливые тени, которые так же зеркально скользили по верхушкам деревьев и полянам. Несколько раз они встретили шумные стада овец, белых и таких плюшевых на вид, будто это были игрушки из детского магазина.

Зик рассказывал про то, как однажды ранним утром в их лагерь забрели пасущиеся лошади и чуть не съели продукты, оставленные снаружи. Как на узком серпантине их автомобиль едва не вылетел в обрыв, потому что из-за поворота внезапно вышла корова. Эрен рассказывал ему школьные и университетские истории, и Зик слушал их с не меньшим интересом.

Они шли весь день — то спускаясь в лес, то вновь поднимаясь на хребет, соединяющий цепочку гор. Один раз сделали привал, чтобы отдохнуть и съесть бутерброды. А после первого ужина на костре и ночевки в палатке у Эрена появилось странное ощущение, что они с Зиком тут уже месяц — живут в горах, ориентируются по солнцу и мху на деревьях, едят ягоды и грибы, купаются в горных озерах и разговаривают обо всем на свете.

Ягоды и грибы они, конечно, не ели — вместо этого у них были консервы и сублимированная еда, — но в горном озере на второй день действительно искупались. Вода была такая холодная, что ноги моментально свело, вся кожа покрылась мурашками, а зубы начали клацать так, что, казалось, эхом отражаются от окружающих скал.

— На счет три задерживаешь дыхание и ныряешь с головой, — проинструктировал Эрена Зик и снова улыбнулся своей широкой и доброй улыбкой. — Раз, два, три!

Когда они выскочили на берег, Зик принялся растирать его, мокрого и трясущегося как осиновый лист, маленьким пушистым полотенцем. Эрен чувствовал, как внутри растекается жар — то ли от быстрого трения ткани о кожу, то ли бог его знает от чего. Зик шутливо шлепнул его скрученным полотенцем по заднице: «Беги одевайся!» и стал вытираться сам. По пути к палатке Эрен едва заставил себя не обернуться назад.

***

Чем выше они поднимались, тем ниже опускалась температура. Теплые вещи из рюкзаков постепенно перекочевали на них, Зик надел смешную разноцветную шапку. У вечернего костра Эрен все никак не мог найти нужное расстояние от огня, чтобы и не пекло, и согревало. Зик вскипятил воду, обернул платками две металлические кружки и вручил одну Эрену. Тот с удовольствием обхватил ее ладонями и стал прихлебывать исходящий паром чай.

К сожалению, костер нельзя было взять с собой в палатку, и Эрен снова быстро замерз, ворочаясь и поджимая ноги в своем спальнике в тщетных попытках уснуть. 

— Так дело не пойдет, — вздохнув, сказал Зик совершенно не сонным голосом. Видимо, тоже не мог уснуть от холода. — Ну-ка, выйди на минуту.

Эрен послушался, переступая с ноги на ногу в ночной темноте и растирая предплечья, пока Зик шуршал в светящейся оранжевым светом палатке. Зашнуровывать ботинки было слишком долго, и какие-то веточки и камни кололи ему пятки сквозь носки.

— Залезай, — позвал Зик. Он полностью расстегнул их спальники, сделав из них два одеяла — одно поверх другого. — Совсем продрог? — спросил он, глядя на бесконтрольно трясущегося Эрена. Тот кивнул. — Раздевайся, — и, глядя на недоверчивый взгляд, объяснил: — Так быстрее согреемся.

После чего потушил фонарик и, судя по звукам, начал раздеваться сам. Эрен уже был готов на что угодно, лишь бы согреться, да и походному опыту Зика за эти дни научился доверять, так что снял одежду и юркнул под одеяло. Зик придвинулся к нему, обхватив рукой поперек груди. Он был таким теплым, что Эрен не мог думать ни о чем, кроме того, как приятно кожа Зика греет спину. Дрожь постепенно прошла, и он медленно провалился в сон. 

Когда он открыл глаза, вокруг был неяркий серый свет. Лучи раннего солнца еще не успели добраться до палатки. Зика рядом не было, и Эрен нехотя выбрался из теплого кокона спальных мешков, в которые был заботливо укутан. Расстегнув входную молнию, он высунул голову наружу, сразу чувствуя, как холодный воздух выветривает из него остатки сонливости. В паре метров от палатки Зик варил на костре кофе со сгущенкой — от запаха во рту начала собираться слюна. Вообще-то, Эрен не очень любил кофе, но тут, в горах, то ли воздух был какой-то особенный, то ли от физических нагрузок аппетит разыгрывался не на шутку. Вся еда казалась невероятно вкусной, а кофе со сгущенкой он в первое же утро окрестил напитком богов, вызвав одобрительную улыбку Зика. 

А еще Эрен совсем не чувствовал себя уставшим, даже наоборот, в нем будто просыпалось одно «второе дыхание» за другим.

Он быстро оделся и выбрался из палатки, с наслаждением потягиваясь и оглядываясь вокруг. Вид заснеженных вершин не приедался, и каждый раз, когда Эрен на них смотрел, грудь на мгновение спирало от восторга. Он не мог пока разобраться в том, чего больше в этих чувствах — восхищения величием природы или эгоистичного удовольствия от того, что он, маленький человечек, смог забраться сюда. 

Кофе был горячим, сладким и ароматным, дыхание после каждого глотка вырывалось изо рта особо плотным облаком пара, Зик стоял рядом, тоже любуясь пейзажем. И вдруг Эрену стало так хорошо и легко, как не было еще никогда в жизни. Это было какое-то светлое чувство, невероятная смесь радости и спокойствия, детского восторга и уверенности в том, что все возможно, любви к себе и всему миру, от мельчайшей песчинки до вот этих исполинских гор вокруг. Все это распирало его изнутри, требовало выхода, требовало сделать что-то хорошее прямо сейчас. Эрен глубоко вдохнул легкий горный воздух — так глубоко, что ребрам стало больно, — выдохнул и опустил на землю свою кружку. Затем забрал кружку из рук удивленного Зика и пристроил рядом со своей. А потом просто молча обнял его, обхватив руками поперек груди и прижимая к себе что есть мочи. Уткнулся лбом в его плечо, пряча счастливую улыбку.

— Ты чего? — спросил Зик, неуверенно обнимая его в ответ. — Эрен?

— Спасибо, — Эрен отодвинулся. Его сумасшедшая улыбка, похоже, успокоила Зика, и тот, заразившись весельем, тоже улыбнулся. Эрен боялся, что сейчас Зик спросит, за что, и ему придется как-то сформулировать словами все те эмоции, которые он испытывает.

— Я рад, что тебе нравится, — вместо этого сказал Зик.

«Он все понял», — подумал Эрен и, не удержавшись, снова коротко его обнял.

***

Как бы он ни мечтал о том, чтобы их путешествие не заканчивалось, время было неумолимо.

— Завтра начнем спускаться, — сообщил Зик, сидя вечером у костра и изучая разложенную на коленке простую бумажную карту. — Но если пойдем по длинной дороге, то сможем посмотреть водопад и даже искупаться.

Эрен невольно передернул плечами, не представляя, как это вообще — лезть в воду. На нем несколько слоев одежды, шапка, рядом горит костер, а все равно не слишком тепло. Купание в озере на второй день похода казалось воспоминанием из прошлой жизни. Зик заметил его движение и усмехнулся:

— Там уже будет теплее. 

— Очень надеюсь, — Эрен зевнул. — Пошли спать.

За то короткое время, что они провели в горах, он уже успел привыкнуть к новому режиму: подъем с восходом, отбой через час-полтора после наступления темноты. Дома, если никуда не нужно было спешить, Эрен мог проспать и до обеда. 

— Ага, чай допью, — Зик продолжал разглядывать карту.

Эрен пошел в палатку, разделся и залез под спальник. Спать без одежды в обнимку с Зиком за пару ночей стало чем-то привычным и даже само собой разумеющимся, будто так было всегда. Эрен бы никогда не подумал, что если снять с себя одежду, то быстрее согреешься. Логика подсказывала, наоборот, закутаться во все, что есть под рукой. 

Еще не нагревшиеся спальники неприятно холодили кожу, заставляя свернуться в клубок, и Эрен с нетерпением ждал, когда Зик наконец допьет чай и ляжет рядом. Мысли о том, как его горячее тело прижмется к спине, будто окутывая собой, навевали странные желания. Хотелось чего-то большего. Большего тепла, большего контакта, большей близости. Подумав еще немного, Эрен стянул с себя трусы и запихнул их куда-то в угол над головой. Костер снаружи потух, погрузив палатку в темноту, но Эрен чувствовал, как невидимым огнем горят его щеки. Он повернулся набок и сделал вид, что спит.

Зик залез в палатку, бесшумно разделся и по обыкновению прижался к спине Эрена, осторожно накрывая его рукой. Заметил? Нет? Эрен пытался дышать глубоко и ровно, но сердце колотилось от волнения, не давая уснуть. Ему показался тихий смешок, когда Зик лег, или он слышал это на самом деле? 

Эрен был уверен, что не спит, но, как оказалось, на какое-то время он все же задремал. Потому что внезапно обнаружил себя совершенно не в том положении, в каком помнил. Во сне он повернулся и прижался к спящему на спине Зику, правой рукой обхватив его поперек живота, а пахом вжимаясь в бедро. Хотя какое там вжимаясь — он откровенно терся о Зика в бессознательном желании разрядки.

Эрен прикусил губу и осторожно отодвинулся — убрал руку, отвернулся. Безумно хотелось подрочить, член чуть ли не пульсировал от прилившей крови. Пока он пытался сообразить, насколько это будет чересчур, Зик снова повернулся и обнял его, только на этот раз положив руку не на грудь, а значительно ниже, под пупок, чуть ли не касаясь чувствительной головки. Эрен застыл и даже, кажется, перестал дышать, не понимая, спит тот или нет, пока легкое поглаживание большого пальца не ответило на этот вопрос. Вслед за пальцем в движение пришла и вся ладонь, круговыми движениями щекоча живот. Поднялась выше, огладив тазовую косточку, скользнула вниз по ноге и стала медленно подниматься обратно, кончики пальцев чертили сводящую с ума дорожку по нежной коже на внутренней стороне бедра.

— Расслабься, — прошептал Зик ему в самое ухо, мягко сжимая в ладони мошонку, отчего Эрен шумно выдохнул и распахнул глаза, хотя все равно ничего не увидел. — Это нормально. 

Пальцы Зика поднялись выше, короткими мазками лаская член, растерли по головке каплю смазки, а затем обхватили так туго и идеально, что из горла Эрена вырвался стон облегчения. 

— Тебе понравится, я обещаю, — губы Зика задевали мочку его уха, посылая по всему телу волны какого-то развратного удовольствия. Рука на члене двигалась медленно, слишком медленно, дразнила и заставляла нетерпеливо подаваться вперед. Эрену было стыдно за свою несдержанность, но он ничего не мог поделать. — Тише, за тобой никто не гонится.

Когда ладонь поднималась к головке, Зик сжимал пальцы немного сильнее, чувствительно задевая ее края, натягивая тонкую кожу крайней плоти, чтобы потом снова опуститься.

— Так хорошо? — снова зашептал Зик, слегка прокручивая ладонь.

— Да, — выдохнул Эрен еле слышно.

— Оближи, — ладонь Зика прижалась к его губам, и Эрен провел кончиком языка по липкой от собственного предэякулята коже. — Еще.

Слюны было мало — рот и горло пересохли от частого дыхания, — но он старался как мог, вылизывая ладонь. Забирался языком между пальцами, прихватывал их губами.

— Хватит, — хрипло и резко выдавил Зик, снова обхватывая его член. Теперь он двигал рукой быстрее, резче, именно так, как хотелось с самого начала. Эрен провалился в этот жаркий ритм удовольствия, уже не стесняясь толкаться в кулак Зика. — Можешь стонать, нас здесь все равно никто не услышит. 

И Эрен застонал, комкая пальцами спальник и кусая губы, чувствуя, как его накрывает оргазмом, а сперма выстреливает толчками, пачкая живот. Перед закрытыми глазами поплыли белые круги, тело напряглось на несколько секунд, а затем расслабилось, наполняясь приятной удовлетворенностью. В сознание ворвались незаметные до этого детали — то, что он весь мокрый от пота, и то, как что-то твердое и горячее вжимается сквозь ткань ему между ягодиц.

Эрен поборол желание тут же уснуть и положил ладонь Зику на бедро, забрался большим пальцем под широкую резинку трусов, потянул ее вниз в явном намеке. Зик накрыл его руку своей, заставляя остановиться. Эрен попытался вырваться, но Зик сжал его пальцы и прошептал:

— Просто полежи вот так, хорошо?

Через пару секунд Эрен ощутил, как скользкая головка, уже без препятствия в виде ткани, проехалась по его заднице. Зик сплюнул на ладонь и смазал ложбинку, а затем прижал Эрена к себе и начал двигать бедрами. Его член скользил между ягодиц, а тяжелое дыхание жгло ухо и шею. Эрен пытался подстроиться так, чтобы амплитуда движений была больше, чтобы Зику было приятнее, прижимался сильнее, ерзал. Зик придерживал его за бедро, и когда пальцы сжались почти до боли, а движения стали беспорядочными, прикусил мочку уха Эрена и выплеснулся ему на поясницу. Затем привычным жестом положил ладонь ему на грудь и зарылся носом в волосы, выравнивая дыхание — так они и уснули.

***

Утром пришлось оттирать подсохшую сперму влажными салфетками. Эрен не мог понять, что он чувствует по поводу произошедшего. Ему, наверное, должно быть стыдно, но он абсолютно не чувствовал стыда. Разве что немного — за пятна на спальниках.

— Брось, я заберу постираю оба, — сказал Зик, глядя, как он яростно трет салфеткой свой новенький ярко-красный спальник.

А потом они в последний раз пили кофе со сгущенкой, глядя на горы. Эрен чувствовал, как сильно не хочет возвращаться домой, в шумный, пыльный, суетливый город. Здесь ему было хорошо и спокойно. А еще он был уверен, что хочет повторить то, что случилось ночью.

— Давай еще куда-нибудь сходим, — попросил он, взглянув на Зика, и добавил, слегка запнувшись: — Вдвоем.

— Понравилось? — Зик улыбался, щурясь на солнце. Эрен кивнул, думая о том, что как у вопроса, так и у ответа было больше одного смысла. — Может, нам стоит в следующий раз взять с собой Микасу? Я уверен, ей тоже понравится.

Зик одним глотком допил кофе и принялся собирать вещи, а Эрен так и стоял, широко распахнув глаза и силясь понять, что это такое сейчас было.


End file.
